It is an object of the invention to design a headlight lens for a motor vehicle headlight such that it offers an optically attractive design and simultaneously meets high photometric requirements. Herein headlight lenses for motor vehicle headlights should have a high brilliance and be colorless with regard to their optical appearance. For this purpose headlight lenses are partially polished mechanically. An alternative solution is offered according to a method of chemically polishing glass in a polishing bath comprising a mixture of sulphuric acid-hydrofluoric acid, wherein the hydrofluoric acid has a concentration of less than 1 mass-% HF and the amount of sulphuric acid in the polishing bath is less than 60 mass-% H2SO4, as disclosed in DE 31 23 908 A1.
It is desirable to achieve the above object such that the costs for a headlight lens for a motor vehicle headlight do not raise significantly.